Fix My Soul
by I Love KL
Summary: Después de haber acabado con el Nogitsune, Stiles empieza a sentir un enorme vacío en su alma, lo cual hace no dejarle ser el mismo Stiles Stilinski de antes, además no quiere sentirse así; por lo cual recurre a Derek. ¿Acaso el hombre lobo logrará ayudarlo? O quizá, sea él mismo quien llene ese vacío en el alma de Stiles.
1. Buscando Un Remedio

**A/N: Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es **Luis Fernando** y tengo **17 años** ñ_ñ Este es mi primer Fic de **Teen Wolf** y no pudo faltar ser de **Sterek**, ¿verdad? Tendrá como 3 capítulos, así que si me falta anexarle más emoción o qué-sé-yo, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sin más, espero que te guste esta historia :)**

* * *

Como podría ser una tarde de sábado para cualquier otro chico de Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con su vista directamente concentrada a nada específico en su techo, simplemente tenía su vista en ella y nada más. Pero, ¿a quién queremos engañar? Stiles Stilinski no era como cualquier otro chico de Beacon Hills. Absolutamente no, él tenía que lidiar con lo sobre natural, empezando con que su mejor amigo Scott McCall era un hombre lobo Alfa. Y más recientemente de por fin haberse liberado del Nogitsune, además de la muerte de la ex-novia de Scott; Allison Argent. E igualmente con la muerte de Aiden. Es ridículo comparar su vida con la de otros chicos, Stiles estaba completamente seguro que ningún chico le ha pasado algo así ni siquiera en su más desenfrenada imaginación.

Y por lo tanto es que así se encontraba el hijo del Sheriff, pensando sin particularidades, simplemente sintiéndose completamente diferente, vacío, como si algo le faltase para complementarse, para sentirse el Stiles Stilinski que era antes; el divertido, el sarcástico, el deductor, el molesto… No quedaba nada de él, era sólo un chico con alma rota y relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural.

Intentó relacionar el vacío de su alma con el ritual en el que participó junto a Scott y Allison, donde sus muertes sirvieron como sacrificios sustitutos para el Nemethon, porque Deaton les dijo que esa era uno de los efectos secundarios; pero se sentía más fuerte de lo que esperaba, así que no pudo atribuírselo a ello, probablemente el Nogitsune se había estado alimentando se su alma todo ese tiempo que estuvo dentro de él. Pero nada tenía coherencia con todo ello, quizá todos los eventos ocurridos recientemente tocaron todas las cicatrices en su vida; pero especialmente la muerte de su madre.

Puede ser que haya sido eso, la combinación de todos los recuerdos más tristes en su cerebro hicieron que el vacío en su alma se sintiese tan fuerte como ahora, pero ¿cómo podría arreglarlo? Era evidente que quedarse acostado en su cama no resolvería nada, por lo tanto, decidió levantarse y pensar seriamente a quién preguntarle por una posible solución. No tardo mucho para deducir quién era la mejor fuente para todo ello: Deaton. Pero el veterinario no estaría tan accesible por lo ocurrido, así que optó con hablarle a Scott.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. –Hola Scotty.- Le dijo una vez que escuchó que atendió su llamada.

-Hola Stiles.- Le respondió el Alfa. -¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?- La voz de Scott se escuchaba en verdad preocupada.

-Pues podrías traerme unas papas risadas con una malteada de chocolate.- Incluso mal, era capaz de bromear. –Es en serio, y te llamé porque no me he sentido tan bien últimamente.- Stiles le dijo, con su voz suave, tan débil.

-Quédate en donde estás amigo, llegaré en un momento.- Scott le dijo.

-No se te olviden mis papas.- Stiles le respondió antes de colgar el teléfono.

10 minutos después, Stiles escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

-Hola amigo.- Scott entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. –Toma.- Le dijo a Stiles acercándole una bolsa de papel y éste no dudó en agarrarla. –Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?- Le dijo sentándose junto a él sobre su cama.

Stiles abrió la bolsa de papel y agarró unas cuantas papas rizadas. –Me siento vacío.- Le dijo a Scott antes de ingerir las papas. Scott alzó una de sus cejas expectativamente. –No me refiero a vacío como "tengo hambre", sino a vacío de "algo me falta".- El hijo del Sheriff guardó silencio, pensando mejor las palabras que diría. –Siento un vacío en mi alma. Eso es lo que me ocurre Scott.- Dijo con voz débil.

-¿Y quieres hablar sobre ello? Porque sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites, lo sabes amigo.- Scott le dijo a Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a él.

Stiles agitó su cabeza. –No, pero me preguntaba si tú sabrías sobre algún modo de hacer que fuese menos intenso, de apaciguar este vació que siento muy en el fondo de mí.-

-Stiles, sabes que me gustaría ayudarte con ello, en serio.- Scott hizo que lo mirase de frente. –Pero no tengo la respuesta a ello e incluso a veces ese mismo vacío se presenta alrededor de mi corazón. Especialmente desde que…- El Alfa adolescente no pudo terminar la oración, seguía siendo demasiado pronto como para hablar de ello. –Pero quizá puedas hablar de ello con Derek.- Le sugirió Scott.

-¿Con Derek?- Stiles estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que a Scott se le pudo ocurrir eso sabiendo que lo odia? Al menos, pensaba que Derek lo odiaba.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? Ha sido un hombre lobo toda su vida y también ha logrado superar el dolor.- El chico de cabello negro pensó un poco antes de hablar. –Aunque se haya vuelto un poco hostil y frío con ello.-

-¿Sólo un poco? Diría que mucho.- Stiles dijo, como si ello le molestase.

Scott rodó los ojos por lo que dijo su amigo. –El caso es que ha podido vivir con ello, quizá conozca algún método para que no se sienta mucho.-

-¿Y si me arranca el cuello con sus dientes como siempre ha dicho que lo hará por sólo haberle preguntado eso?- Stiles le preguntó alarmado, aunque Derek siempre lo amenazaba con ello y jamás le había hecho daño intencionalmente.

-¿Sabes algo? Presiento que Derek jamás te haría daño.- Scott le sonrió suavemente, como para darle confianza.

-Bueno, iré a preguntarle. Pero si después encuentran mi cuerpo, te sentirás culpable por el resto de tu vida sabiendo que fue tu idea.- Stiles lo señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

Scott rodó los ojos, a veces sí que su amigo era un exagerado. –Si te acompaño a hablar con Derek, ¿te sentirías más a salvo?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, pero creo que sería mejor si voy solo.- Stiles le sonrió un poco. –Aunque gracias, Scotty.-

El Alfa se levantó de la cama de su amigo y se desplegó las arrugas en su pantalón. –Bueno, si ya no me necesitas por el momento, creo que debería irme.-

-De acuerdo amigo. Gracias por venir, aunque no hayas podido ayudarme.- El comentario sonaría mal en cualquier momento en que se dijese, pero Scott sabía que esa no era la intención de Stiles.

-De nada.- Y después de haber dicho eso, Scott se fue, dejando a Stiles solo otra vez.

Stiles suspiró. No quería ir a ver a Derek, no por la razón que le había mencionado a Scott, sino porque le gustaba. A Stiles Stilinski le gustaba Derek Hale. Y mucho. Había pasado todo este tiempo ocultado muy bien lo que sentía por el hombre de ojos verdes, pero el estado en el que se encontraba no estaba muy seguro de si podría contener la ganas de arrojarse a él, colocar su cabeza en su musculoso pecho y, con la esperanza, que éste lo abrazara y le hiciera sentir querido y protegido. _No es una película. No hay finales felices en esto_. Stiles pensó amargamente, porque él no podría tener lo que por tanto tiempo había querido.

El hijo del Sheriff suspiró otra vez y, en esta ocasión, se levantó de su cama y se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño que empezaba a presentarse en su sistema biológico. Se puso un suéter y tomó las llaves de su Jeep, pero antes de salir decidió dejarlas en su respectivo lugar y en cambio agarró su billetera; tomaría un taxi, era más seguro que manejar por su propia cuenta.

Llamó a un taxi y cuando éste llegó al frente de su casa, le dijo al conductor la dirección del apartamento de Derek, y cuando el taxi empezó a moverse, cerró lentamente sus párpados para dormirse un poco.

* * *

-Hey chico, hemos llegado.- El conductor le dijo a Stiles agitándole su rodilla con su mano, el edificio donde vivía Derek estaba de frente.

Stiles se limpió la baba (mal hábito de muchos años) de su barbilla y sacó su billetera de su pantalón y le pagó al conductor. –Gracias.- Le dijo antes de descender del vehículo.

El hijo del Sheriff se quedó estático en medio de la acera, preguntándose si debía entrar ahora y hablar con Derek o marcharse de ahí y enojarse consigo mismo por haber sido tan cobarde. Optó por lo primero. Entró al edificio para luego hallar la puerta de aluminio corrediza, luego golpeó ligeramente la puerta. Después de haber transcurrido un par de minutos, Stiles volvió golpear la puerta, en caso de que Derek no lo haya escuchado; cosa que no suena razonable sabiendo que el hombre de ojos verdes tenía muy buen oído por sus poderes de hombre lobo.

Estaba a punto de tocar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Derek del otro lado, con el tipo de ropa que suele usar; playera de color oscuro, pantalones oscuros y botas; sólo le faltaba su chaqueta de cuero negra. -¿Stiles?- La voz de Derek sonó sorprendida más que confundida.

-Hmm… Hola Derek, ¿cómo estás?- Stiles le preguntó con voz alegre, tanto para que la situación no pareciese extraña como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Derek le preguntó muy directamente, como si la presencia del adolescente le molestase.

-Bueno, vengo a hablar contigo. Claro, si quieres y puedes.- Stiles rió nerviosamente; era evidente que el estar roto por dentro no le dejaba mucho control de sí mismo.

Derek se le quedó viendo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes por un par de minutos, ambos en completo silencio, y después el hombre lobo se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio al adolescente para pasar. Stiles no dudó ni un segundo en pasar cuando Derek se hizo a un lado, y luego buscó una silla para sentarse.

-Dime, ¿a qué has venido?- Derek le preguntó parándose a un metro de distancia enfrente de él.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor.- Stiles le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos; porque sabía que lo hacía, se quebraría ahí mismo y su orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejar que algo así ocurriera; al menos del hombre que le gustaba.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- Derek le preguntó con su tono de voz usual; seria y grave.

-Bueno, primero te voy a explicar lo que me ocurre.- Stiles se acomodó mejor en la silla antes de volver a hablar; quitándose un poco la inseguridad con ello. –Últimamente no me he estado bien, ha sido constante ese sentimiento de miedo y tristeza en mí, muy cerca de mi corazón.- El adolescente colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, justo a la altura en la que se encontraba dicho órgano. –Pero además de ello, he sentido un enorme vacío en mi alma, como si algo me faltase.- Stiles dejó de hablar un momento y alzó su vista para ver a Derek, quien lo miraba directamente y su rostro dejaba ver que le estaba prestando atención; por lo cual prosiguió. –Al principio creí que era por el ritual de sacrificio que hice con Scott y Allison, pero eso quizá sólo sea la oscuridad que Deaton nos dijo que aparecería como efecto secundario. Después creí que era porque el Nogitsune se alimentaba de mi alma, eso y con las muertes de Allison y Aiden supuse que ese era el vacío que sentía.- Stiles bajó la mirada, viendo sus tenis como si fuese lo único a lo cual prestarle atención. –Pero después deduje que este vacío se debía a una mezcla de todo ello más aparte mis recuerdos más tristes, especialmente la muerte de mi madre.- El adolescente respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. –Este vacío presente en mi alma es horrible, algo que no quiero sentir, es algo que no me deja ser el Stiles Stilinski que era antes.- Stiles volvió a alzar la vista, esta vez mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos. –Es por eso que requiero de tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué esperas que haga?- El hombre le preguntó al adolescente.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- Stiles suspiró, parecía que eso era algo que hacía muy a menudo. –Pero Scott me recordó que ya has pasado por cosas aún más duras por las cuales he pasado, es por eso que me sugirió que viniese a verte, para preguntarte si tienes algún consejo para apaciguar este vacío, aunque quizá no me vuelva tan misterioso como tú.- Derek frunció un poco su cara y alzó expectantemente una de sus cejas. –No… No lo tomes como una ofensa.- Stiles le dijo con sus ojos completamente abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

El hombre lobo sólo asintió. –No sé cómo ayudarte.- La esperanzas de Stiles se derrumbaron con esa respuesta. –Pero si te sirve de algo, he logrado vivir día a día con el dolor de mi pasado pensando en las personas que más he querido en mi vida; especialmente en toda mi familia.- Derek se acercó al adolescente y colocó una de sus grandes manos en su hombro y le dio un suave apretón. –No hará que el vacío disminuya, pero al menos lo hará soportable.-

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- Stiles le preguntó, esperanzado.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que Derek le respondió.

Stiles le sonrió al hombre, aunque éste no le sonrió. –Gracias Derek. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, no me había dado cuenta que cuando llegué aquí era bastante tarde…- Stiles miró a través de la gran ventana, notando que la luna ya era visible. –Y ya es de noche.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Derek le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

-No, no quiero molestarte.- El adolescente le dijo agitando ligeramente su cabeza.

-Bueno, te lo estoy ofreciendo, ¿no?- El hombre lobo le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso.

Stiles le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. -Gracias.-

Luego, ambos salieron del apartamento-bóveda en donde vive Derek y fueron al estacionamiento donde el hombre lobo tenía su camioneta, ambos subieron a ésta y Derek encendió el motor para posteriormente conducir en dirección a casa de Stiles. El transcurso fue en completo silencio entre Derek y Stiles, solamente sonando la música de la radio en el estéreo de la camioneta. Stiles luchaba contra su impulso de colocar su mano sobre la de Derek que estaba en la palanca de cambios; quería sentir su piel y la calidez que ésta irradiaba. Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Stiles se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se sintió obligado a decirle algo a Derek. –Ahh… Gracias por traerme a mi casa.- El hombre lobo solamente asintió en respuesta, aunque no volteó a verlo. Y como no volteó a verlo, a Stiles le dio la suficiente valentía como para inclinarse a él y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, para después bajar a la velocidad del rayo de la camioneta.

Stiles corrió hasta la puerta de su casa y se quedó estático, esperando a que Derek llegara hasta él y lo empujara contra la puerta para amenazarlo con lastimarlo si se le ocurría hacerlo de nuevo… Pero después de un minuto, nada paso, por lo cual se giró y vio a Derek aún dentro de la camioneta, y prestando mejor atención vio que estaba agitando su mano, como señal para que entrase a su casa. Stiles hizo lo que supuso que Derek quería dar a entenderle y luego se asomó por su ventana para ver qué haría el hombre lobo, pero lo único que vio fue a la camioneta empezar a retirarse del frente de su casa.

El adolescente suspiró de alivio, al menos nada malo había ocurrido por su arrebato. Subió a su habitación, se quitó el suéter y se acostó nuevamente sobre su cama, dejándose caer directamente en el profundo cansancio que no sabía que tenía; su mente haciendo exactamente lo que Derek le dijo, llenándole la cabeza de buenos recuerdos a la vez que soñaba con una par de ojos verdes.

* * *

**A/N: Así que dime, ¿qué te pareció este primer trabajo de **Sterek**? ¿Aburrido, quieres leer más, terminalo ya? Cual sea tu opinión, es bienvenida :D**

**Ten un bonito día.**

**Atentamente: **Luis Fernando** (**_I Love KL_**)**


	2. El Anchor De Derek

**A/N: La verdad esperaba que obtuviese una mejor recepción este Fic, pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere, ¿no es así? En fn, espero que disfrutes este capítulo :D**

**Gracias **_Anonimo. 0_** por tu review, me alegraste el día cuando lo recibí :D y a ti **_LoveDamonSalvatore_** por tu favorito, en verdad es un logro para mi ñ_ñ**

* * *

El domingo había transcurrido sin algún suceso interesante en todo el día para Stiles Stilinski, en la noche estaba tan absorto en su propio mundo de investigación en Google acerca de todo lo sobrenatural en lo cual estaba en constante relación, que no se percató que unos ojos azules brillaban en la ventana de su habitación, estaban observando todos sus movimientos, desde los más sencillos como lo eran sus dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado de la computadora hasta los más complejos como lo eran sus extraños bailes al escuchar música; cosa que así en ese mismo momento. En algún momento, Stiles quedó frente a su ventana y notó los ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente, lo cual hizo que gritase hasta que se dio cuenta que era Derek Hale.

-Amigo.- Le dijo al hombre con una mano sobre su pecho a la altura de donde su corazón se encontraba. –Me has asustado de muerte.- Se acercó a su ventana y la abrió, luego se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Derek. -¿Qué haces en mi casa de todas formas?- Los ojos del hombre habían vuelto a su habitual color verde, pero aún lo veía fijamente a los ojos. –No, no es como si me molestase tu compañía, ¿sabes?- Stiles rió nerviosamente, esperando que Derek no tuviese la capacidad de oler esa emoción. –Pero en serio, ¿has venido a algo? Porque el que hayas estado afuera de mi ventana por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, entrar a mi habitación y estar mirándome fijamente, la verdad es un poco aterrador.-

Derek rodó sus ojos, como si no pudiese creer lo tonto y molesto que el hijo del Sheriff era. –Vengo a verte.- Dijo sin más.

El corazón del chico se saltó un pálpito. –¿En serio?- Odiaba cómo su voz sonaba tan llena de ilusión.

-Así es, quería saber cómo estabas llevando la situación de… Tu alma.- Derek dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la silla giratoria donde Stiles estaba previamente sentado. –Dime, ¿te funcionó de algo el consejo que te di?- El hombre lobo le preguntó al adolescente mirando directamente a los ojos.

Stiles casi podía jurar que su interior suspiraba cada vez que esos brillantes ojos verdes miraban a los suyos que eran de un color marrón brillante. –Sí, muchas gracias, ya sabes, por preocuparte y venir a saber cómo estoy.- Le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre sentado enfrente suyo. -¿Quieres pizza?- Le preguntó ofreciéndole unas 3 rebanas en una caja de la comida rápida.

-¿Por qué no?- Derek dijo y tomó una rebana dándole un mordisco. -¿Cómo está Scott?- Le preguntó vanalmente.

Stiles suspiró, no sabía cómo responder a eso. –No tengo idea. Aparentemente está perfecto, pero cuando lo veo a los ojos puedo ver cómo sufre, como si le faltase algo o simplemente estuviese perdido, es similar a lo que…-

-Estás sintiendo ahora mismo.- El hombre lobo lo dijo como una afirmación, deshaciendo cualquier vaga suposición de una pregunta.

-Así es.- Stiles no sabía qué más decir, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Así para quitarse un poco los nervios que empezaba a sentir, tomó una rebanada de pizza y empezó a comerla. –¿Y qué hay de ti? Recuerdo que yo, ehh, el Nogitsune te hirió y estuviste a punto de morir.- Se esforzó todo lo que pudo para evitar que su corazón se saltase un pálpito o se encogiese; por la mirada que Derek le dio le aseguraba que su tarea no había sido cumplida con total éxito.

-Estoy bien, me curé rápidamente.- Derek dijo, omitiendo que mientras estaba en alguna clase de transe vida-muerte había soñado con él.

El hijo del Sheriff se colocó una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró. –Es un alivio.-

Derek arqueó una de sus cejas en su dirección. -¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- Le preguntó, completamente sorprendido; ocultando la felicidad que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron cómicamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero luego se tranquilizo, no es como si le hubiese dicho que se moría si él lo hiciese. –Sí.- Asintió. –Supongo que después de todo este tiempo, Scott y yo te hemos tomado un poco de cariño.- Le dijo antes de acercársele y golpearlo ligeramente en el hombro con su puño derecho, riéndose nerviosamente en el proceso.

Derek frunció el ceño, escuchando el corazón de Stiles sabía que mentía, ¿pero en qué? –¿No deberías ya estar dormido? Mañana tienes que ir al instituto.- Le dijo al adolescente mientras miraba al reloj que tenía en lo alto en una de las paredes.

Stiles rodó los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente. –Suenas como mi padre.- Derek emitió un gruñido proveniente de su garganta y Stiles alzó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros. –Vaya, tranquilo amigo. Haré lo que me digas, Dios.- Se quejó y tomó su pijama de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y entró al cuarto de baño.

Vamos, que no si iba a desvestir enfrente de Derek, ¿y si se lo _comía_? Claro, como si eso fuese a ocurrir. Después de haberse puesto su pijama que era de un color turquesa, volvió a entrar en su habitación. -¿Sabes? Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí en la silla, pero te pido que no me veas. Es, uh, ya sabes, un poco aterrador.- El adolescente sacudió sus hombros como para darle énfasis a lo dicho. –Sé que soy muy guapo y no puedes apartar tus ojos de mí, pero trata de hacer tu mejor intento, ¿quieres?- Con eso, se ganó otro gruñido por parte de Derek. –Bueno, bueno, ya me callo.- Luego con ello, se metió bajo las delgadas sábanas de su cama y se dispuso a dormir, no sintiendo los ojos del hombre lobo sobre su cuerpo, lo cual era en parte lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Después de 20 minutos y cuando Derek estuvo completamente seguro que Stiles estaba dormido, se acercó al muchacho y se cernió sobre éste, colocando sus manos sobre la cama a los costados del adolescente. Derek cerró sus ojos y empezó a inhalar profundamente cerca del cuello de Stiles, dejando que sus fosas nasales se llenase del aroma del chico, exhalando con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y luego repitiendo el procedimiento en el cabello castaño del hijo del Sheriff, pasando sus labios suavemente por su oreja y colocando sus dientes sobre ésta sin hacer presión, y a lo último, le dio un suave beso al joven en su frente; le dio el beso más suave que podía dar para evitar que Stiles se despertase.

-Estaré aquí para ti cuando sea que me necesites.- Derek le habló en voz baja al rostro dormido de Stiles, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del chico, amando lo sedoso que éste era. –Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para reparar tu alma.- Siguió jugando con su cabello. –Probablemente aún no estés listo para saber lo que eres para mí…Lo mucho que significas para mí.- Luego, el hombre lobo se apartó de su casi inexistente espacio personal. –Lo importante ahora es llenar el vacío que sientes en ti alma… Aunque quizá sea yo el único quien pueda hacerte sentir como antes.-

Y con eso, Derek apagó el computar y comió la última rebanada de pizza sobrante y salió de la habitación de Stiles por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado, cerrando ésta antes de dejarse caer y cayendo de pie, y antes de marcharse se aseguró que nadie lo hubiese visto salir para no levantar rumores o dar a interpretar malos entendidos; aunque quizá al final de todo, ambos tenían un poco de razón.

Derek se dirigió a su camioneta y entró en ésta y, encendiendo el motor, emprendió el camino de regreso a su apartamento, pensando si pronto sería el momento adecuado de revelarle a Stiles lo importante que era para él en su vida… De si era el momento adecuado de revelarle a Stiles Stilinski que era el _anchor_ de, nada más y nada menos, Derek Hale.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Stiles había asistido al Instituto y pasó su día como cualquier otro; tomando sus clases, participando de vez en cuando, haciendo uno que otro comentario sarcástico… Pero nunca salió a relucir su _trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad_ (TDAH); y en ningún momento habló con Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Kira, Malia o incluso Ethan. Simplemente se la pasó solo en la mayor parte del tiempo, por más que su mejor amigo trataba de hablar con él y preguntarle si había ido a visitar a Derek. No, simplemente no le prestó atención. Fue hasta la hora del almuerzo en que no pudo escapar de la inevitable conversación con su amigo hombre lobo Alfa.

-Dime Stiles.- Scott le dijo a su amigo sentándose a su lado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. -¿Fuiste a ver a Derek como te sugerí?- El adolescente con pocos rasgos latinos le preguntó antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo.

-Sí.- Stiles le respondió a su amigo comiendo otro poco de su ensalada. –Sí, fui a verlo después de que te fuiste de mi casa. Y, la verdad, me dio un muy buen consejo.-

-¿En serio?- Scott dijo casi no creyéndolo. ¿Derek ayudando a Stiles? Simplemente la idea en su cabeza no sonaba tan creíble, aún incluso cuando él fue quien sugirió tal idea.

-Sí. Me dijo que pensara en todas las personas a mi alrededor que quería, e incluso a las que ya había perdido, pero en un momento alegre.- Le explicó el hijo del Sheriff a su amigo.

-Suena como un cliché, ¿no te parece?- Scott le preguntó continuando en su tarea de comer su sándwich.

-Y bastante, pero en serio funciona.- Stiles terminó de comer su ensalada antes de ver de frente a su amigo. –Ayer por la noche Derek vino a mi casa.- Dijo sin más.

Scott se quedó paralizado por un momento, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la estupefacción que sentía y luego miró el rostro de su amigo. -¿Y qué quería? ¿Te hizo daño? Dime que no te hizo daño porque si lo hizo yo…- A Scott se le empezó a hervir un poco la sangre y sus ojos resplandecieron de un rojo brillante momentáneamente; nadie tenía el derecho a lastimar a su mejor amigo, especialmente cuando estuvo a muy poco de perderlo por un espíritu maligno; el Nogitsune.

-No Scotty, no me lastimó.- Stiles puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. –Simplemente fue para ver cómo estaba, para saber si el consejo que me había dado estaba dando resultados.-

-Pero no te hizo daño, ¿cierto?- Volvió a preguntar Scott.

Stiles rodó los ojos y suspiró, como si la situación lo fastidiara. –No, Scott McCall, Derek Hale no me hizo daño.- Lo dijo como si toda su conversación fuese una completa pérdida de tiempo. –Incluso tú lo dijiste, "Presiento que Derek jamás te haría daño".- Stiles le dijo a Scott citando sus palabras. –Aunque sí me gruñó por molestarlo… Y se comió mi última rebanada de pizza.- Luego rió, porque no pudo actuar enojado al decir eso último; Scott uniéndose a él en la risa.

-Ya extrañaba tu risa.- Scott le dijo cuando ambos terminaron de reír.

-Me amas, lo sé.- Stiles le dijo a su amigo empujándolo por el hombro.

Después, ambos amigos se retiraron de la cafetería para continuar sus clases, uniéndose a ellos Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Kira, Malia o Ethan dependiendo a la hora y materia que les correspondía. Stiles seguía sintiéndose raro, especialmente por no ver a Allison, pero con ayuda de sus amigos estaba completamente seguro que volvería a ser el mismo de antes, aunque es claro que todo lleva su tiempo. Pero no podía negar que también deseaba que Derek estuviese allí para ayudarlo, para sanar algo que no se puede ver pero se siente. Quería que Derek estuviese allí para quererlo como él esperaba que lo quisiera. Pero no todo lo que se desea se puede tener.

* * *

Era otra vez de noche, cerca de las 10:00 pm, y Stiles no se sorprendió que algo, más bien dicho alguien, tocara la ventana de su habitación. El adolescente se acercó a su ventana y dejó entrar a Derek a su habitación.

-Cariño, si empiezas a venir muy seguido por la noche, van a saber de lo nuestro.- Stiles agudizó su voz para que sonara como el de una chica y diciendo un breve enunciado que recordaba haber escuchado en una película cuyo nombre había olvidado.

Derek simplemente le gruñó y se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio, justo como hizo en la noche anterior. -¿Cómo te fue hoy en el Instituto? ¿Acaso hablaste con Scott?- Le preguntó mirando de arriba abajo al hijo del Sheriff.

-Bien, gracias, qué atento eres por preguntar.- Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa; el sarcasmo no estaba presente en su voz. –Y sí, hable con Scotty y le dije que me habías dado un consejo además de la visita nocturna que me hiciste la noche anterior.-

A Stiles le pareció ver a Derek sorprendido. -¿Le mencionaste que vine a verte ayer por la noche?- El hombre lobo le preguntó con tono calmado; ocultando muy bien su ansiedad.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es mi mejor amigo.- Stiles le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –Además no es como si hubiésemos hecho algo, umh, inapropiado.- No pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro al mencionar eso último.

Derek no dijo nada y se levantó de la silla, acercándose lentamente a Stiles. El adolescente empezó a retroceder, hasta que el espacio en su habitación se terminó y su espalda chocó con una de las paredes, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar que Derek se acercase a él.

-Ehh… Creo que estás muy cerca.- Stiles rió nerviosamente cuando el rostro de Derek estuvo a tan sólo 10 centímetros de la suya, y colocando sus grandes manos a los lados de la cabeza del hijo del Sheriff. –Sé que te gusto, pero no tienes porqué asustarme.- Intentó bromear, pero en serio quería con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras fuesen ciertas; al menos en lo primero porque lo segundo era verdad.

Derek no decía nada y cada vez más se acercaba con extrema lentitud a Stiles. –Tienes razón, me gustas.- Y con ello, hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos, juntando sus labios en un beso. Derek besaba lentamente a Stiles, esperando a que saliera de su shock inicial y empezara a besarlo; lo cual duró tan sólo 5 segundos.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, besándolo con fervor, era lo que siempre había querido. Derek apretó su cuerpo al del adolescente, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Stiles, como no queriendo que el chico de ojos marrones se apartase de él, haciendo que perdiesen ese contacto que era el más cercano que hayan tenido; al menos intencionalmente. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, lo cual ocurrió cuando ambos empezaron a sentir la necesidad de respirar; apartando sus rostros para lograrlo. Derek miro profundamente a los lindos ojos marrones de Stiles, casi queriendo que con sólo mirarse a los ojos Stiles ya no sintiese ese vacío en su alma; pero para ello tendría que esperar para arreglarlo si es que el adolescente le dejaba hacerlo.

Stiles estaba a punto de volverlo a besar, pero Derek se apartó. El hijo del Sheriff lo miró interrogántemente, buscando una respuesta para el inminente rechazo que sentía en el momento. –Eres mi _anchor_.- Fue lo único que dijo Derek, aun viéndolo a los ojos mientras comenzaba a retroceder con dirección a la ventana.

Stiles al darse cuenta que Derek estaba por irse, decidió preguntarle. -¿Qué es un _anchor_?- Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, porque Derek se arrojó al suelo y se fue corriendo, justamente como había llegado. El adolescente se acercó a su ventana y sacó su cabeza para ver por dónde se iba el hombre lobo; lo cual era muy tarde debido a que Derek ya no estaba a la vista.

Stiles volvió a ingresar a su cuarto y cerró su ventana, luego tocó sus labios, agitando suavemente sus hombros al recordar la sensación que le produjo tener los labios de Derek sobre los suyos; eso no tenía precio. Por lo tanto, como ya no tenía nada más qué hacer, apagó su computadora y se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama, dejando al instante que sus párpados se cerrasen a la vez que aún sentía titilar sus labios por el beso compartido con Derek. Definitivamente, Stiles tendría una buena noche de descanso gracias al hombre lobo del cual se había enamorado.

* * *

**A/N: Se puede apreciar que no supe cómo acabar este capítulo, ¿no es así? Pero en fin, me gusta :D Dime qué opinas de mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Que no te avergüence decirme lo que en realidad piensas; en realidad eso me hace mejorar y aumenta mis ganas de escribir ñ_ñ**

**Atentamente: **Luis Fernando** (**_I Love KL_**)**


	3. ¿Qué Es Un Anchor?

**A/N: Wow, no esperaba que el capítulo 2 tuviese buena demanda :D Les agradezco a todos los que estén leyendo mi primer trabajo Sterek, es muy especial para mi este Fic que al saber que muchos lo leen me saca una sonrisa :') Les aviso de antemano que el próximo capítulo ya está escrito y será el último ñ_ñ Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como los otros :)**

**Gracias a **_vane_**, **_xolotlacraciazukey_**, **_ittoki-kun_**, **_Anonimo. 0_**, **_Guest_**, **_Tabhita_**, **_mar_**, **_IB Black_**, **_Miss_** y **_Habunake. Sama_** por sus reviews, me animaron mucho a continuar con este Fic, en serio :D Espero que sea de su agrado por que se los dedico a ustedes, los que creen en mí con Sterek :')_  
_**

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Stiles no había vuelto a ver a Derek. Stiles quería ir de nuevo a la casa del hombre lobo a pedirle explicaciones tales como: ¿por qué lo había besado? ¿Qué significaba eso de que era su _anchor_? ¿Por qué huyó de él cuando no había nada de qué preocuparse? Todos estos pensamientos abrumaban la cabeza del hijo del Sheriff, pero debía mantenerse al margen para no preocupar más a su amigo Scott; y otra cosa de la cual no se había dado cuenta el chico de ojos marrones, es que el vacío en su alma había reducido considerablemente desde que se besó con Derek. Lo cual era extraño, ¿cierto?

Estaba en el Instituto haciendo un trabajo de química con Danny. Estaban completamente en silencio hasta que decidió romper con éste. –Oye Danny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-La harás sin importar lo que diga.- El chico más alto le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Stiles le asintió aun cuando no podía verlo. –Es algo relativamente sencillo… Supongo.- Dijo entrando en divagaciones, pero era mejor ir directamente al punto. -¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Ethan?- Le preguntó sin más.

Danny se irguió en su asiento y encaró a Stiles. -¿Por qué la pregunta?- No sonaba molesto, pero sí terriblemente curioso.

El chico sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. –Curiosidad.-

Danny no le creyó, pero aún así optó por responderle. –No sé muy bien. Es claro que me gustó porque es guapo, pero ahora que lo pienso, es como que algo más.- Danny se detuvo para pensar mejormente lo que diría. –Es como si estar con Ethan fuese lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre quise tener en una pareja… Como si fuésemos _soulmates_.-

-¿_Soulmates_?- Stiles le preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Ethan me dijo que la mejor pareja en los hombres lobo es su _soulmate_; y me siento tan bien estando con él como él conmigo.- Danny volvió su atención a su trabajo de química, dando como terminada la conversación.

Stiles se quedó pensando lo que Danny le había dicho, casi omitiendo la parte en la que Danny rebeló explícitamente que sabía acerca de los hombres lobos. Casi lo hace.

-Espera, ¿entonces sabes que Ethan es un…?- Stiles no tenía porqué terminar su frase para que el chico moreno le comprendiese. La respuesta de Danny fue un asentimiento.

Stiles se quedó en completo silencio, pensando acerca de los _soulmates_ que el portero del equipo de Lacrosse le había dicho. ¿Acaso Derek se sentía tan bien en su compañía como él con la del hombre lobo? No quería hacerse ilusiones, y sin más prosiguió con su trabajo de química.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una vez que salió del Instituto, Stiles se había decidido a ir a ver a Derek a su apartamento con apariencia de bóveda, pero al llegar, sólo fue recibido por el tío del hombre al que buscaba; Peter Hale.

-Ohh Hola Stiles, es bueno verte.- Peter le dijo a Stiles dándole su típica sonrisa; esa sonrisa pícara y traicionera.

-Uhm Hola. ¿Está Derek?- Stiles le respondió al hombre dándole momentáneamente una sonrisa; era eso o estar en constante precaución de que Peter lo matase.

-Así que buscas a mi sobrino.- Peter dijo viendo a los ojos a Stiles. –Pero no se encuentra por el momento, me dijo que saldría a correr un par de horas por el bosque.-

-Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor que me vaya.- Stiles dijo empezando a retroceder.

-Vamos, entra. Podemos hablar un rato.- Peter le dijo acercándose un poco.

-Me gustaría pero…- El hijo del Sheriff no termino de hablar porque el tío de Derek lo agarró de un brazo.

-Entra, no muerdo.- Peter le sonrió, haciendo que por su columna vertebral pasara una pequeña corriente eléctrica completamente desagradable.

-De acuerdo.- Entonces ambos entraron y se sentaron en un sofá color marrón que tenía Derek.

-Dime Stiles, ¿por qué buscas a mi sobrino?- El hombre lobo le preguntó al chico, extendiéndole un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja con algunos cubos de hielo.

Stiles aceptó la bebida y le dio un sorbo. –Simplemente vengo a pedirle…- Se mordió el labio inferior. –A exigirle un par de explicaciones.- Peter se acercó un poco a Stiles, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. –No me vas a matar, ¿cierto?-

El hombre le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero el efecto fue justamente lo contrario. –Sería incapaz de matarte, especialmente porque mi sobrino no dudaría ni un momento en asesinarme por haber acabado con su _anchor_.-

Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra que lo tenía al borde de la desesperación. Stiles no dudó ni un momento en preguntarle qué significaba esa palabra para _ellos_; los hombres lobo. -¿Qué significa eso?-

Peter alzó una de sus cejas, como si esa pregunta no la hubiese anticipado. –Que no quiero morir… Otra vez.-

El adolescente agitó su cabeza. –No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué significa ser un _anchor_ para un hombre lobo?-

El hombre sonrió divertido. –Podría contestarte esa pregunta ahora mismo, ¿pero cuál sería mi diversión en ello? Es bastante hilarante ver cómo Derek te ignora y tú lo buscas para aclarar tus dudas.-

Stiles tragó saliva. -¿Derek me está ignorando?-

Peter sólo asintió. –Sí, cree que entre menos sepas te mantendrá a salvo.-

-¿A salvo de qué!- Stiles le exigió al hombre lobo.

-De sí mismo.- Peter le respondió seriamente, descartando cualquier duda de que no estuviese diciendo alguna mentira. –Aunque le dije que él se controla no importa qué, pero no me hizo caso.-

Stiles quedó boquiabierto, Peter le estaba dando más respuestas de lo que espero hallar en él. -¿Acaso no siente lo mismo por mí?-

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros. –No tengo la respuesta veraz de ello.- Se acercó a Stiles y, viendo que el adolescente no se apartó de él, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro. –Y si quieres una respuesta acerca de lo que es un _anchor_, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amigo Scott?- Y le dio una sonrisa; una completamente diferente, confidencial, amistosa, _sincera_.

Stiles asintió y se levantó del sofá, bebiendo el resto del jugo que quedaba en el vaso que Peter le había ofrecido. –Lo haré. Uhm, Gracias.-

-De nada.- Le respondió el hombre.

Y luego, Stiles se fue del apartamento de Derek dejando atrás al tío del mismo. Esa sin duda había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido con Peter, pero al menos había obtenido varias respuestas. Después, con una actitud optimista, Stiles subió a su Jeep y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Otro día más había pasado; eso significaba que Stiles había perdido otro día, otra oportunidad para hablar con Derek. Estaba nuevamente en el Instituto ya que aún estaba en los días de clase, y ya era hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba que tenía una oportunidad de preguntarle a Scott lo que era un _anchor _para un hombre lobo.

Y estaban ambos mejores amigos, sentados juntos uno al otro comiendo en completo silencio. Así que ese fue el momento preciso para Stiles de romper el silencio entre ambos.

-Scott, ¿qué es un _anchor_?- El chico de piel pálida le preguntó a su amigo de piel bronceada.

El Alfa tragó su bocado de comida antes de responderle a su amigo. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Scott le preguntó a su amigo con una de sus cejas alzada en su dirección.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente quiero saber.- Evitó la mirada de Scott para no ponerse nervioso.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?- Scott le preguntó nuevamente, agudizando su oído para escuchar palpitar el corazón de Stiles y saber si cuando le respondiera estaba mintiendo.

_Rayos_. Pensó Stiles. _¿Qué le digo para no ser tan sospechoso?_ E inmediatamente una idea le vino a la cabeza. –Lo escuché por parte de Derek.- Esa fue su respuesta; una verdad a medias.

El hombre lobo escuchó su corazón y, después de comprobar que no mentía, le respondió a su mejor amigo. –Para un hombre lobo, un _anchor_ es una persona o un recuerdo de ésta que sea muy especial para ti.- Scott dio otro bocado de su comida antes de proseguir con su explicación. –Nos ayudan a mantener bajo control a nuestro lobo interior además de que nos hacen más fuerte en todos los aspectos.- Otro bocado. –Son las personas de las cuales nos enamoramos y estas también nos proveen paz y calma en nuestra alma.- Scott le dio un sorbo a su pequeña caja de leche. –Es casi una patraña, pero así funciona.- El chico de piel bronceada le sonrió a su amigo.

Stiles se quedó en completo silencio, no mirando a su amigo, simplemente viendo la mesa que tenía de frente. –Eso lo explica todo.- Aun cuando lo había susurrado, sabía que Scott lo había escuchado a la perfección.

-¿Eso explica qué?- Scott le dijo inquisitivamente.

Stiles tenía, _debía_ decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo. –Es que la verdad, te mentí.- Dijo primeramente.

-¿Sobre qué?- Scott le preguntó.

-Acerca de que lo escuché por parte de Derek.- Scott sólo alzó una de sus cejas, no comprendiendo del todo a qué se refería. –Derek me lo dijo.-

-Stiles, será mejor que me digas de qué hablas porque a través de claves sabes muy bien que jamás voy a entender.- Scott le dijo a Stiles, sintiendo cómo la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

El hijo del Sheriff se mordió su labio inferior y tomó un profundo respiro antes de volver a hablar. –Derek me dijo que soy su _anchor_.- Y de repente el aire se hizo más espeso entre ambos.

Scott tenía su cuchara en la boca al mismo tiempo que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Lentamente, salió de su shock antes de volver a ver a su amigo. -¿Estás bromeando?- Mas que molesto, Scott se sentía impresionado.

-Me gustaría estarlo.- Stiles respondió antes de enterrar su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose completamente frustrado.

Scott colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Stiles. –Oye, no hay nada lo cual debas preocuparte.-

-¿En serio? Porque hasta donde sé, los demás chicos de nuestra edad no están relacionados con el mundo sobrenatural y se enamoran de un _sexy_ hombre lobo y éste también, de alguna manera, se enamora de ti.- Stiles pretendía estar molesto por el uso de su usual sarcasmo, pero tanto él como Scott sabían que era solamente un acto de reflejo; la verdad estaba asustado y extasiado, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que Derek jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño.- Scott le dijo para reconfortarlo, lo cual funcionó.

-Lo sé.- Stiles pasó una de sus manos por su cabello castaño. –Hace una semana, me besó.-

-Woah, eso sí no me lo esperaba.- Scott dijo con su voz mostrando que estaba impresionado, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que haya pasado algo así.

-Tampoco yo, pero pasó y fue… Fue romántico.- El hijo del Sheriff se mordió el labio inferior al recordar cómo se sentían los labios de Derek sobre los suyos y el sabor que éstos tenían.

-Tranquilo chico enamorado, no necesitas decirme con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó entre tú y Derek.- El Alfa le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa confidente y pícara.

A Stiles se le subió la sangre a la cara. –Qué pervertido eres, Scotty. No puedo creer que sea tu amigo.- Con lo dicho, solamente hizo que el chico de piel bronceada empezara a reír y no mucho después, e unió a él.

-¿Y planeas hablar con él?- El hombre lobo le preguntó una vez que su risa cesó.

-He tratado de hablar con él, pero según Peter, ha estado ignorándome durante toda una semana.- Stiles suspiró con cansancio.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hallarlo.- Se ofreció su amigo.

-Gracias Scott, eso me sería de mucha ayuda.- Y luego le sonrió.

Justamente cuando terminaron de comer, la campana sonó, indicando que todos los estudiantes de Beacon Hills High regresaran a sus labores escolares.

-Te ayudaré una vez salgamos del Instituto.- Scott le dijo a su amigo empezando a entrar a las instalaciones.

Stiles le asintió y ambos amigos entraron al edificio para proseguir con sus clases.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :D Les doy una pista, la conversación de Stiles con Danny tiene una parte importante en este Fic ;) Recuerda que sin estar registrado/a ****puedes dejar un review.**** No te cuesta nada, pero me da ánimos de continuar escribiendo ñ_ñ Toda crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Atentamente: **Luis Fernando** (**_I Love KL_**)**


	4. Soulmates

**A/N: Decid+i subirles el último capítulo hoy :D Siéntanse especiales, en serio :) Creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo, ¿no es así? Que sea de su agrado este capítulo :D**

**Gracias a **_IB Black_**, **_xolotlacraciazukey_**, **_ittoki-kun_**, **_Dreizel_**,**_Tabhita_** y **_Anonimo. 0_** por sus reviews y su apoyo con este Fic :) Que tengan un bonito día._  
_**

* * *

Al terminar las clases, justo como Scott había prometido, él y Stiles se dispusieron a iniciar su tarea de averiguar en dónde estaba Derek Hale. Habían ido a buscarlo al bosque, muy cerca de donde _todo había comenzado_, pero no hallaron mucho que se pudiese tomar como una pista del paradero del hombre de ojos verdes. La única cosa que tenían para hallar a Derek era el agudo olfato de hombre lobo que poseía Scott, pero éste no podía recordar cómo olía el otro hombre lobo; si Stiles tuviese esas habilidades, lo habría encontrado muy fácilmente.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera teniendo a un perro de búsqueda sea capaz de encontrarlo.- Stiles cuando cerca de 2 horas habían transcurrido. Scott se irguió y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. –Sabes que no lo digo en serio.- Stiles le sonrió a Scott.

-No te preocupes.- El hombre lobo le dijo antes de proseguir con su labor de hallar un olor medianamente familiar.

Ambos amigos estaban tan absortos en hallar a Derek que no se percataron que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ellos. –Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?- Era la voz de una chica.

Stiles reconoció la voz. –Buscando a Derek, Malia.-

Malia le sonrió. -¿Por qué lo buscan?-

-Stiles necesita hablar con él.- Scott le respondió a la chica sin mirarla, sin apartar su concentración de su nariz; por lo cual no vio la mirada de disgusto en la chica y ésta pasó desapercibida para el hijo del Sheriff.

-Si quieren puedo ayudarles.- Malia se ofreció.

-Eso nos serviría de mucha ayuda.- Stiles le dijo y posteriormente le dio una sonrisa.

Los 3 adolescentes siguieron buscando al solitario (en más de un sentido) hombre lobo, hasta que lo hallaron cerca del lago, sentado al borde de éste.

-¡Derek!- Scott lo llamó, pero Derek no se inmutó, aparentando que no había escuchado al chico de piel bronceada. -¡Derek! ¡Stiles necesita hablar contigo!- Y con eso, Derek se levantó del lugar de donde estaba sentado y se giró para verlos, empezando a caminar en su dirección.

Cuando el hombre de verdes ojos se acercó lo suficiente, se percató que Malia, la mujer zorro, estaba con ellos, muy cerca de Stiles; Derek trató de ocultar su molestia, pero simplemente no pudo porque era terrible en ello.

-¿Qué quieres Scott?- Le preguntó golpeado al Alfa, haciendo caso omiso del chico pálido (por más que quería pedirle perdón por sus actos) y de Malia.

Scott tomó una postura firme, no había buscado a Derek para buscar pelea, pero si las circunstancias lo ameritaban, no tendría otra opción. –Como te dije, Stiles necesita hablar contigo.-

-Sí, necesitamos hablar.- Pro primera vez, Stiles intervino entre los hombres lobo, percatándose de la tensión que había entre ambos.

Derek miró a Stiles, y tuvo que contenerse para no envolverlo entre sus brazos en ese preciso momento. –En ese caso, debemos hacerlo a solas.-

-No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.- Scott le dijo en voz baja, peligrosa; de ninguna manera iba a permitir que el hombre nacido como lobo lastimara los sentimientos de su amigo, otra vez.

Derek cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró exageradamente. –Está bien.- Luego dirigió su vista hacia Malia. –Pero ella debe de irse.-

-¿Por qué?- Tanto ella como Scott preguntaron al unísono.

-No me agrada.- Fue la única y directa respuesta de Derek.

-¿Por qué?- Stiles le preguntó confundido. Hasta donde conocía a Malia, era una chica buena.

Derek frunció el ceño. –Porque le gustas.- El hombre de ojos verdes no hizo nada para ocultar su malestar.

-¿Solamente por eso?- Scott le preguntó a Derek con cara incrédula. –Eso es algo infantil, ¿no te parece?-

-No me gusta que Stiles huela como a ella.- Derek dijo antes de tomar el brazo del mencionado y jalarlo en su dirección.

Scott no hizo nada para impedirlo, conocía el sentimiento de posesión sobre la persona de tu interés, y que oliese como a alguien más era completamente molesto. Lo aborrecía.

-Ohh ¿Así que vas a empezar a ser todo sobreprotector y posesivo, eh, lobito?- Malia le preguntó con sorna. –Sabes que Stiles está mejor conmigo.-

Derek podría haber soportado el primer comentario, pero definitivamente no el segundo. Así que el hombre lobo Beta apartó a Stiles, dejándolo a sus espaldas, para enfrentarse a la mujer zorro. -¿Qué acabas de decir, zorra?- Es evidente que lo dijo como un insulto. Y luego, se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Chicos, tranquilos!- Stiles les gritó al ver garras desgarrando ropa y cortar piel haciendo que ésta sangrase.

-Stiles, déjalos, deben hacer esto.- Scott le dijo a su amigo colocándose a su lado. Stiles lo miró de reojo y el Alfa respondió su pregunta antes de formularla. –El lobo tanto como el zorro, son animales territoriales. Deben luchar para ver quién se queda con un cierto lugar.- El hijo de la enfermera pensó un poco sus palabras antes de volver a hablar. –Aquí la disputa no es por un territorio. Es por ti. La pelea decide quién es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte.- Terminó de explicar el Alfa.

-Ohh.- Fue lo que Stiles dijo, porque ciertamente era lo único que podía decir con la impresión de lo que su amigo le había dicho. Así que no hizo nada, más que ver a Derek y Malia luchar.

A pesar de que Derek era más fuerte y experimentado, su tamaño no le favorecía en mucho puesto que Malia era más baja y delgada, volviéndola más ágil. Malia desgarraba la playera verde militar de Derek, al mismo tiempo en que le abría heridas sobre su abdomen. Derek se la quitó de encima de un empujón y acertó un golpe en el hombro de la chica, haciéndole un gran corte con sus garras. Malia gritó de dolor, pero eso no la detuvo para seguir con su ataque, estaba más que decidida a que hasta su último aliento fuese para obtener a Stiles. La pelea se prolongó por 5 minutos, sus ropas tenían innumerables rasguños y estaban manchadas de sangre debido a los cortes. Pero quien es más experimentado se pudo apreciar en el último minuto. Malia dirigía un golpe a puño cerrado a la cara de Derek, pero éste lo detuvo con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó el cuello de la chica, haciéndola girar por el aire antes de estrellarla de bruces en el suelo; aún sin quitar su mano con garras de su cuello que muy fácilmente podía desgarrar si quisiera.

-¡Derek!- El hombre lobo alzó la vista y casi sintió su corazón caer a su estómago al ver a Stiles, quien se veía tan asustado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Derek estaba más que seguro que en ese momento, el chico pálido lo veía como un monstruo; era lo último que habría deseado. –Es suficiente, déjala ir.-

Derek apartó momentáneamente su vista del chico y se quitó de encima de Malia, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –Creo que no medí mi fuerza ni mis acciones.- Le dijo a Malia una vez que ella estuvo de pie.

-¿Acaso piensas que no puedo contigo?- La chica le preguntó retadoramente, aún incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de asesinarla y su estado físico no podría tolerar más de 2 minutos de una pelea.

-Suficiente.- Scott dijo con voz profunda con dirección a Derek y Malia, los ojos del chico se habían tornado rojos como advertencia de que no dudaría en detenerlos si empezaban a luchar otra vez.

Ambos se alejaron del otro, Derek dirigiéndose hacia Stiles mientras que Malia se apoyaba en un árbol. El hombre lobo intentó acercarse al chico de piel pálida, pero éste retrocedió sólo un paso.

-Stiles.- Derek lo llamó en voz baja, le había dolido que haya retrocedido ante él.

-Ve a mi Jeep.- Stiles le dijo a Scott, aún sin mirar a Derek. –Y llévate a Malia contigo. Los veré en un momento.-

-¿Estás seguro Stiles?- Scott le preguntó a su amigo. El chico asintió como respuesta. –De acuerdo.- Se dirigió a Malia y, apoyándola un poco sobre sí, se dirigieron adonde Stiles había aparcado la camioneta.

-Lo siento.- Derek le dijo a Stiles una vez que Scott y Malia desaparecieron entre los árboles, aunque estaba seguro que el hombre lobo podría escucharlos.

Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos, con lágrimas en los suyos. –Eres un idiota.- Derek sintió que su corazón se encogió por lo que el chico le había dicho. –Aunque Malia hubiese ganado, te habría escogido a ti.- Y después, Stiles se lanzó hacia Derek, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo sin importarle que su ropa se mancharía con su sangre. Derek quedó aturdido por un momento, pero al recuperar la cordura, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, devolviéndole el abrazo. –Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo similar para comprobarme que me quieres.- Stiles alzó su cabeza de donde descansaba sobre el pecho casi desnudo de Derek. –Promételo.-

Derek curvó sus labios levemente en un intento de sonrisa. –No puedo prometerte eso.- Luego se inclinó, juntando sus labios con los de Stiles en un beso dulce y tranquilo.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- El adolescente le dijo al hombre de ojos verdes cuando su beso se terminó. –Pero aún me debes un par de explicaciones.- Colocó su dedo índice en el medio del pecho de Derek como si eso pudiera servir como una amenaza.

Derek le dio otro beso antes de hablar. –Espérame en la noche en tu habitación y entonces responderé a todas tus dudas.-

-¿Tiene que ser hasta la noche?- Stiles se quejó.

-¿No has escuchado el dicho de "_La paciencia es una virtud_"?- El hombre lobo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida; lo cual no pasó desapercibida por el adolescente.

-Oh por Dios. Derek Hale sonriendo, esto debe ser el Apocalipsis.- Stiles dijo dramáticamente.

-Espérame en donde te dije.-

-De acuerdo.- Le dio otro beso a Derek y se fue, dejándolo en el medio del bosque para reunirse con Scott y Malia.

Mientras caminaba con dirección a su camioneta, se percató que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograría retirar la sangre de Derek sobre su camisa, pero esperaba que su padre no estuviese en casa para no tener que explicar todo el asunto entre él y Derek.

Su mente estaba formando los muchos escenarios de cómo iría su conversación con el hombre lobo, pero al menos lo había hallado y por fin sus dudas serían respondidas.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Beacon Hills y cuando su padre se había marchado de su casa para ir al trabajo, Stiles subió a su habitación, esperando que Derek ya estuviese en su habitación. Cuando el adolescente cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de sí, sintió un par de grandes y fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura los cuales lo acorralaron en la pared de al lado de la puerta antes de sentir un par de labios juntarse con los suyos.

-Nunca creí que estar acorralado pudiese ser tan _emocionante_.- Stiles le dijo a Derek con una sonrisa pícara.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Me alegra saber que puedo hacer que te _emociones_.- El hombre lobo le dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza y meter su rostro en hueco del cuello del adolescente, aspirando su aroma y dándole un par de besos en su suave piel. –Hueles tan bien.- Le dijo a Stiles cuando volvió a su posición original.

El adolescente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre de ojos verdes. -¿En serio? ¿A qué huelo?-

Derek intentó clasificar los aromas antes de responder. –Como a canela, extrañamente a gardenias, a jabón, a limpio y a galletas recién horneadas.- Derek olió el cabello de Stiles. –Hueles como a ti. Es el mejor aroma de todos.-

Stiles le dio un beso antes de preguntar. -¿Acaso dijiste que huelo a galletas recién horneadas?-

Derek asintió en respuesta. –Sí, ¿por qué?-

Stiles sonrió, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. –Mi madre amaba hornear galletas.- Derek no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese era uno de los recuerdos más conmovedores que tenía Stiles sobre su madre, Claudia. –Me dejaba ayudarla cada vez que horneaba un lote de ellas, y por lo regular horneaba mis favoritas, de…-

-Manzanas con chispas de chocolate.- Derek terminó por él, la alegría inundando su interior al ver la gran sonrisa sobre el rostro del adolescente.

-Exactamente.- Stiles recargó su cabeza sobre el amplio hombro de Derek. –Aún la extraño.- Dijo en voz baja.

Derek apartó su brazo derecho de la cintura de Stiles y pasó su mano entre su cabello marrón para reconfortarlo. –Está bien, eso significa que nunca podrás olvidarla.- Se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente. –Tu madre significa mucho para ti como para siquiera olvidarla.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- Stiles le dijo a Derek. –Dejando eso a un lado, ¿ahora sí vas a responder a mis preguntas?-

Derek suspiró dramáticamente, ganándose un ligero empujón por parte de Stiles. –Si no me queda otra alternativa, sí.-

Stiles hizo un mohín. –Dime, ¿por qué huiste de mí la noche que me besaste?- Al adolescente se le sonrojó la cara al recordar el momento. -¿Por qué no me respondiste lo que significaba un _anchor_ antes de saltar por mi ventana?-

Derek dirigió a ambos a la cama y se sentaron al borde. –Trata de hacer una pregunta a la vez.- Stiles rodó los ojos ante eso. –La razón por la que te besé, es simplemente que no pude contenerme a mí mismo por mucho más tiempo.- Colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla de Stiles y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El verde y el marrón-miel mirándose profundamente el uno al otro. –No podía seguir con la duda de cómo sabían tus labios. Iba a volverme loco si no lo hubiese hecho en ese momento.- A pesar de que sentía vergüenza, no evitó la mirada que Stiles le estaba dando, simplemente se alejó un poco de él.

-Si no hubieses sido tú, lo habría hecho yo de todas formas.- El adolescente le dio una sonrisa tan brillante que Derek no pudo evitar no besarlo. –Justo como ahora.- Rió por lo bajo.

Derek se irguió de nuevo en su lugar. –Y la razón por la cual no te dije lo que significaba un _anchor_, fue porque tenía miedo de que te pareciera patético y me rechazaras.- Derek jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida como ahora. –Tenía miedo de que te asustaras y por ello perdiera a mi…- Al hombre lobo se le apagó la voz en eso último, temiendo que dijese algo incorrecto.

-¿Tu _anchor_?- Stiles le preguntó.

Derek agitó su cabeza. –Eres más que eso.- Se acercó al chico y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla derecha, frotando su pulgar sobre su suave piel, haciéndolo sonreír. –En realidad eres mi…-

-_Soulmate_.- Stiles terminó por Derek, sonriendo angelicalmente.

Derek quedó estupefacto con lo que el chico pálido le dijo. -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Stiles se encogió de hombros. –No fue muy difícil de deducir.- Dijo tranquilamente. –En una ocasión hablé con Danny, que por cierto sabe que son hombres lobo, y me dijo que Ethan le había mencionado algo acerca de ello.- Stiles tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar con su explicación. –Cuando Scott me dijo hoy en la cafetería lo que era un _anchor_ para un hombre lobo, supe que me habías parcialmente mentido.-

-Lo siento.- Derek dijo en voz baja.

Stiles agitó su cabeza. –No hay nada de lo cual debas disculparte… Bueno, al menos de haberme hecho creer que no te interesaba.-

Derek lo miró sorprendido. –Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos.- Se mordió el labio inferior. –Eres demasiado especial como para que jueguen contigo. Incluso aunque no fueses mi _soulmate_.- En el momento en que la palabra salió de su boca, Derek sintió un agradable hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que siempre lo supe.- Le dijo antes de besarlo profundamente; con pasión, con _amor_. –Y creo que desde que te besé en la mejilla, el vacío en mi alma ha ido desapareciendo. Has reparado mi alma.-

Derek agitó su cabeza. –Creo que hice más que eso, creo que la he completado.- Lo besó con suavidad. –Así como tú has hecho con la mía.-

Stiles se alejó un par de centímetros de él. –Creo que ese es el poder de estar conectados espiritualmente.- Acercó su rostro al de Derek, deteniéndose a un centímetro de juntar sus labios. –El potente poder de ser _soulmates_.- Y entonces juntó sus labios.

Puede ser que al principio Stiles no haya tenido esperanza alguna de quitarse esa incómoda sensación de vacío en su interior, pero ya no debe preocuparse de ello ahora y en adelante porque tenía a Derek, para contar con él cada vez que sintiera que se derrumbara. No es que estuviese haciendo a un lado a Scott y a sus otros amigos e incluso su padre, pero con ellos no tenía un lazo tan profundo como el que tenía con Derek Hale. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse del vacío en su alma porque estaba junto a él la persona que el destino le dio para traer de vuelta a su viejo yo así como para reparar su alma y hacerlo sentir pleno, deseado, protegido, _amado_. Sin duda alguna, la vida de Stiles Stilinski común, no era como la vida de los otros chicos de su edad. Y sin embargo, no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

**A/N: Aquí termina este Fic :) Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de él y muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Sin más, me retiro.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atentamente: **Luis Fernando** (**_I Love KL_**)**


End file.
